


I Had No Choice

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Within These Walls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Welfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Within These Walls: Every choice in life either moves you forward or keeps you stuck. Liz Clarke/Peter Mayes





	1. Chapter 1

Liz Clarke pulled up outside Stone Park Prison, going around to the passengers side of her car and bringing out the other occupant. They made their way in to the building, Liz walking as quickly as possible towards Peter Mayes quarters, ignoring the strange looks she was getting as she went. Peter was sitting at his desk, going over some blood work when Liz popped her head around the door, hiding the other person at first.  
“Peter, are you busy?”  
“Ahhh Peter now, see you’re learning.”  
“Yes okay, are you?”  
“Am I what?”  
“Busy?”  
“Oh, well I can always make time for you, what can I do for you?”  
Liz took a deep breath before she walked further in to his office, the other figure appearing. Peter looked at Liz oddly as he saw the young boy holding on tightly to Liz’s hand.  
“Liz, what is all this?”  
Liz knelt down in front of the young boy, making him look at her.  
“Sammy, why don’t you go and sit down over there and do some more drawings while I talk with Dr Mayes alright?”  
The little boy nodded and went to sit at the table in the corner as Peter came to stand in front of Liz.  
“I think you’d better explain yourself.” He said.  
“You know I was telling you about the mother, Louise Pritchard?”  
“Yes, she’s in for…petty theft wasn’t it?”  
“That’s right, she still doesn’t want anything to do with the boy, his aunt is…was looking after him but she told me in no uncertain terms that she couldn’t handle another child in the house. She called him odd, can you believe that. Just because he doesn’t speak a lot, likes his own company…she thinks it’s strange.”  
“Well she has a point.”  
“Oh Peter.”  
“Most young boys his age are outside in the fresh air playing football with his friends, not sitting in his room day after day drawing pictures, that’s not normal for someone his age.”  
“Everyone is different, I wasn’t always outside with my friends at his age.”  
“What were you doing?”  
“I liked to read a lot.”  
“Mm-mm, why doesn’t that surprise me.” He joked.  
“There’s nothing wrong with reading books.”  
“There’s also nothing wrong with going out and getting some adequate fresh air.”  
“He’s shy, he needs patience, understanding.”  
“And his Aunt can’t do that.”  
“Let’s juts say she doesn’t have much time for him, she barely makes the time for her own two.”  
“So why is he here?”  
“She began talking about foster care, she more or less said he’d be better off as someone else’s problem.”  
“You’ve spent a lot of time with the boy, haven’t you?” He stated, looking over at Sam.  
“He feels at ease with me, I don’t normally have that effect on children but with him…he’s so gentle, wouldn’t hurt a fly. He just wants someone who wants him, loves him.”  
Peter saw the sad look in Liz’s eyes, his hand coming to her arm.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“I’ve already done it?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’ve been in touch with a few of my contacts, and I’ve applied for temporary guardianship.”  
“You’ve done what?”  
“Oh for goodness sake Peter, his mother doesn’t want him, his aunt and uncle don’t, all that boy has right now…is me.” She whispered so that Sam wouldn’t over hear them.  
“I knew this case had affected you but I didn’t realise just how much.”  
Liz looked over at Sam, who’s head was down as he continued to draw.  
“He’s such a sweet boy, I couldn’t bare if he fell through the cracks. I know this isn’t the ideal situation, and I know you and I are just beginning but I can’t let that boy down, he needs me.”  
Peter drew his arms around Liz as she lay her head on his chest, placing a warm kiss to her head, Sam watching them.  
“If this is what you want to do then of course I will be there too.”  
“You mean that.” She asked, looking up at him.  
“I do, it’s taken me far too log to break your barriers, I’m not going to give up on you now, and if Sam’s a part of that then, we’ll do this together.”  
“Thank you, I really do mean that.” She smiled.  
“You do realise you’re going to have to inform Mrs Boswell?”  
“Mm-mm, that won’t be a fun discussion.”  
“Would you like some moral support?”  
“I wouldn’t mind actually.”  
“I’ll get matron to keep an eye on Sam for us.”  
“Thank you for doing this, especially when you could have ran a mile.”  
“I would never do that, this may not be what you want too or are either ready to hear from me just yet, but I’m going to say it anyway…”  
“Oh, and what might that be?” She asked curiously.  
“That I Miss Clarke, love you.”  
“You….”  
“Love you, yes. As I said, it may not be what you want to hear but I…”  
“No no…I do…I want too…needed to hear that, very much.”  
Liz wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss before she pulled back.  
“I love you too, just in case that wasn’t clear.” She added.  
“We’ll be fine, we’ll all be fine, and as for Mrs Boswell, I don’t think she’ll be quite as hard on you as you’re probably imagining.”  
“You really believe that?”  
“We have too try.” He smiled.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Liz and Peter stood outside Faye Boswell’s office, Liz taking a few minutes before she had to face the possible anger from her boss. Peter looked at her, before taking a tight hold of her hand.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Not really, what if I’ve made a huge mistake here?”  
“I can’t say that I agree with what you’re doing but I meant what I said, I will stand by and support you through this.”  
“I could lose my job.”  
“For helping a child who is unwanted by his own family, if they sack you, then they lose me too.”  
“Oh Peter don’t be foolish, Stone Park needs you.”  
“Not without you too, there women need you just as much as they need me.”  
“Hello you two.”   
Liz let go of Peter’s hand when the deputy governor Charles Radley came up behind them.  
“Are you in part of the meeting as well then?”  
“Sorry?” Liz said bluntly.  
“The meeting with Faye, she never mentioned you two were coming?”  
“No…we need to see her about another matter?” Peter said.  
“Oh right, does she know you’re standing out here then?”  
“Look, we’ll come back later, it’s not urgent.” Liz said, getting ready to walk away.  
Charles watched as Peter took tight hold of her hand to stop her leaving.  
“No Liz, we need to do this now.”  
“What’s going on?” Charles asked.  
“I…” Liz started.  
It wasn’t very often that Liz struggled with her words, but right now she wished that the ground would just swallow her up.  
“We need to talk to Mrs Boswell about Liz applying for guardianship of an inmate’s son.” Peter stated.  
“Guardianship of…did you say an inmate’s son?”  
“He did.”  
“This is a joke, right?”  
“It most certainly is not.” Liz added.  
Liz could see the way Charles glared at her, clearly angry with what Peter had just said to him.  
“Well…I think you two better come inside.”  
…  
Faye was seated behind her desk, writing up some reports when the knock at her door stopped her.  
“Come in.” She said loudly.  
She saw her deputy walk inside, a smile on her face as she signed her name at the bottom of a report.  
“Wonderful Charles, right on time…are we, oh…”  
Faye looked up again and saw her welfare officer and doctor walk in behind Charles, a look on their faces that Faye couldn’t quite read.  
“Miss Clarke, Dr Mayes? It was just you and I for this meeting wasn’t it Charles?”  
“It was governor, but I think there’s something a little more important to discuss first.”  
“I see, well judging by the expressions on Miss Clarke and Dr Mayes, I can only assume it’s not good.”  
“There is something we need to discuss with you rather urgently Mrs Boswell.” Liz said, a slight shake in her voice.  
“Well do sit down, Charles…”  
Everyone did as she asked, and sat down opposite her. Nobody spoke for a few seconds, Liz for the first time in her life, scared. She felt Peter take hold of her hand again, the man almost sensing how scared she was.  
“Miss Clarke, are you ill?” Faye asked.  
“No Mrs Boswell, nothing like that.”  
“I see, so why the need for Dr Mayes to be present.”  
“Moral support governor.” He stated.  
“Moral support, very well. I think you had better tell me what’s going on, don’t you.”  
Charles could tell by Faye’s tone, that she was starting to worry.  
“It concerns one of the prisoners.” Liz said.  
“Has something happened, did they do something to you?” The concern in Faye’s voice for one of her staff was evident and Liz, whether she ever said it or not, always appreciated it.  
“No, nothing like that, but this does concern Louise Pritchard.”  
“Pritchard, ah yes…petty theft, wasn’t it?” Faye asked.  
“That’s correct, well she has a son Sam. Presently, he’s being looked after by his aunt and uncle.”  
“Presently?”  
“They don’t want him, the aunt has informed me that she has two of her own already and that she can’t take care of Sam any longer. She wants to place him in to foster care, with immediate effect.”  
“Doesn’t this woman realise the effect that placing the child in to foster care now will have on him?”  
“I did try to explain it to her, we’ve had several conversations, over many weeks about this subject but she’s adamant that she wants him gone.”  
“What does the mother say?” Charles asked.  
“Well, she’s never wanted him. She’s resented that child since the day he was born. I spoke to her about her sister wanting Sam to go in to care and all she said was “do what you want.” She doesn’t care about her own son. It seems to me that none of the family do.”  
Faye could see the sad expression on Liz’s face.  
“This case, it’s affected you Miss Clarke?”  
“I won’t lie, it has. They call him odd, he doesn’t speak a lot, he doesn’t go out to play with the other children. He appears to like his own company, he likes to draw a lot.”  
“Well that’s not good for the child, he needs fresh air, other children to play with, make friends to bring him out of his shell.”  
“I realise that Mrs Boswell.”  
“So what is it you need from me Miss Clarke. Do you want to try and talk to the mother, or the aunt.”  
“They’ve made their feelings for Sam very clear, nothing you can say to them will change their minds.”  
“So what then?”  
“You better tell her Liz.” Charles spoke up.  
“Tell me what?”  
“I know it’s highly unethical, but Sam appears to like me. Though he doesn’t speak very much, he does to me. I’ve been around him quite a bit and he trusts me.”  
“Go on.”  
“I know you’re not going to like this and I’m sorry, but I’ve applied for immediate guardianship of Sam.”  
Faye’s eyes went wide, as she looked between Liz and Peter, before landing on Charles who looked completely unsure of what to say in that moment.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
…  
Liz could swear she stopped breathing in that moment when she told Faye Boswell of her decision.  
“You’ve done what?” Faye asked, anger in her voice.  
“I’ve applied for guardianship of Sam.”  
“Forgive me Miss Clarke but have you taken leave of your senses.”  
“With all due respect Mrs Boswell, this is my decision to make, I was just making you aware of the circumstances.”  
“Is that so, and what about you Doctor Mayes, what part do you play in this charade.”  
“Charade? Well I…” Liz began.  
“Miss Clarke and I have been seeing one another outside of work, I’m willing to help her with Sam.”  
“I see.”  
“Willing to help me? How dare you.”   
Liz was on her feet and heading towards the door.  
“Miss Clarke, we haven’t finished.” Faye stated.  
“Well I have.”  
Before anyone could say anything else, Liz was already out the door. Peter, Faye and Charles sat silently, taking everything in.  
“I’m sorry about that Governor.” Peter said.  
“I can’t say it wasn’t a shock. Miss Clarke has never struck me as the type of person to break the rules.”  
“This boy, he’s got to her. I didn’t think it was possible but she seems determined to do this.”  
“When she’s calmed down, would you ask her if she would mind coming back for a chat, no arguing, just to talk, please.”  
“Certainly, thank you Governor.”  
“Do you still want our meeting?” Charles asked.  
“Perhaps later, I need to sort some details out.”  
“Not a problem.”  
“Thank you Charles.”  
Charles followed Peter out in to the hallway, closing Faye’s door behind him.  
“Well this is a turn up for the books wouldn’t you say?”  
“Don’t start Charles.”  
“You certainly kept the fact that you two were involved a secret from the rest of us.”  
“Will all due respect, what Liz and I do outside of this prison is quite frankly none of your business Charles, you’d do well to remember that.”  
Peter stormed off down the hall, leaving Charles speechless.  
…  
Peter went to his office to find Liz pacing back and forth, as Sam sat at the desk, colouring in his picture.  
“I was looking for you.” He said.  
“Where else would I be.”  
“We need to talk, examination room…now.”  
Liz looked at Sam who was oblivious to what was going on around him, as Liz followed Peter through to the other room. Peter closed the door behind them, Liz’s arms folded in front of her in a defensive way.  
“Why are you angry with me?” He asked.  
“Why am I…willing to help me? I didn’t ask you to help me, I can do this on my own.”  
“If you didn’t want me involved then why come to me in the first place?”  
“Well I…”  
“Liz, I know you’re a strong woman and you’ve spent many years doing things on your own. You’re not used too someone else taking control of a situation, but you came to me and so you obviously want my help.”  
“I just came to you for advice that’s all.”  
“Fine, then do this on your own. I certainly won’t waste any more of my time if that’s how you feel.”  
As Peter made his way towards the door, Liz spoke up.  
“Peter wait, please…don’t go.”  
He stopped and turned back to her to see her struggling.  
“I’m not good at asking for help, I’ve never needed it before.”  
Peter came over to her, his arms going around her waist, giving her a gentle kiss.  
“You’re making all of this so much harder than it needs to be you know. There’s no shame in asking anyone for a little help, especially the man you’re seeing outside of work.”  
“Mm-mm I do wish you hadn’t told them about that?”  
“Why?”  
“Charles Radley, it will be around this prison in no time at all.”  
“Is that such a bad thing, unless you’re not really sure about us.”  
“I just don’t want to ruin this, I’ve been on my own for such a long time and I don’t want to scare you away.”  
“It will take more than prison gossip to chase me away, you’re underestimating how much you mean to me Liz.”  
“I am.”  
“Look at me?”  
Liz looked up at him, to see him smiling down at her.  
“I love you…Liz Clarke.”  
“Oh Peter, I love you too.”  
“Why don’t we take Sam home.”  
“Oh goodness.”  
“What.”  
“Where am I to put him, you’ve seen my flat.”  
“We’ll sort something out, I’m sure I have one of those pull out bed things at my house. You can have it.”  
“Thank you.”  
“We’ll have to get some shopping in too, kids food.”  
“I don’t even know what kind of food kids eat, what if I’ve made a mistake with all of this Peter?”  
“Well it’s too late to back out now.”  
“You’re right.”  
“Now listen, before you go home…Faye wants to see you.”  
“I can’t deal with her observations right now.”  
“She’s still the Governor of this prison, your boss, you can’t avoid her. Go and see her and I’ll get Sam ready to go home.”  
“Very well, thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you right now.”  
“Go on, we’ll meet you outside.”  
Liz kissed him before leaving to see Faye.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
…  
Liz stood outside the Governor’s office for a few moments before knocking lightly, awaiting a reply.  
“Come…”  
Liz took a deep breath before walking in to the office, Faye with her back to her as she looked out the window, down in to the prison yard.  
“Governor?”  
Faye turned around, her arms falling to her side when she saw Liz.  
“Miss Clarke, I’m so glad you came back.”  
Liz closed the door behind her, standing in the middle of the office, somewhat uncomfortably.  
“Why don’t we sit, the couch I think.” Faye smiled.  
Liz followed Faye and took a seat beside her.  
“Tea?” Faye asked.  
“Thank you Governor.”  
As Faye poured the tea, Liz kept her eyes on the older woman, as she placed a cup in front of Liz.  
“Now look Miss Clarke, I don’t think our last conversation ended very well, do you?”  
“No, no I don’t. I apologise for my outburst, it was completely out of character.”  
“There’s no need to apologise, believe it or not, I do understand, which you would have known, had you not left so abruptly.”  
“I don’t know what came over me, I just, Sam…he…”  
“You care deeply for the boy?”  
“His environment at present, it’s not good. His aunt and uncle show no interest in the boy, his aunt has made it perfectly clear that she doesn’t want him. He seems to relax around me for some odd reason.”  
“Why odd.”  
“I’m not exactly someone you’d associate with the word maternal, am I?”  
“No woman really is until she becomes a mother, believe me, I certainly wasn’t. It took some time to adjust, but you do.”  
“He’s not my son though, is he?”  
“No, no he isn’t. However at this moment in time, you appear to be the only one this boy has, and you’re stepping up to help him. I can’t say I’m over the moon about the situation but I…”  
“I know it’s not exactly ideal, I have a full time job, I live alone, and not to mention that I have no experience with children but I have to try, don’t I.”  
“I’m not denying you want to help the boy Miss Clarke, I’m just concerned about you. Yes we’re colleagues, but I’d like to think over time we’ve become friends of sorts. I just don’t want to see you get hurt, especially when you have to hand the child back to his mother, it won’t be easy, perhaps the hardest thing you may ever do, I’d hate it to destroy you.”  
“I think it’s a chance I’ll have to take. I can’t bare to see him go in to care, he’s cut himself off from others enough, if he goes in to the system, he could be lost forever.”  
“I do see where you’re coming from, I want you to take a week off, and yes I know you have some ongoing release cases at present but I’ll arrange some cover for you, just so that you can spend some time with the boy and give you both time to get to know each other, and not have to worry about Stone Park.”  
“Thank you Governor.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, he’s a child and he needs our help, we have to do the best we can. Now, you should get that boy off home, I’m sure he’s had a busy day, and you certainly have. Go home and get some rest, and try not to worry about this place too much, your cases will be handled, I promise.”  
“Thank you, I don’t deserve your help after the way I spoke to you earlier.”  
“All is forgiven, go home Miss Clarke.”  
…  
Peter was in his office with Sam, as the young boy played with an action man from the toy box Peter had allowed him to look through, when Liz came in. Peter looked up to see a look on Liz that he couldn’t read.  
“Sam, Liz and I will just be outside al-right, we won’t be long.”  
Peter got up, walking over to her, taking her hand and guiding her outside the room, closing the door behind them.  
“How did it go, is everything al-right?” He asked.  
“It went very well, she accepted my apology for the way I spoke to her, she explained to me that she understood my reasons for doing all of this.”  
“Well that’s good then, isn’t it.”  
“Mm-mm, she’s granted me a week off, to give Sam and I a chance to get to know one another a little better, and allow him to settle in to his new surroundings.”  
“I told you she wasn’t as bad as she appears.”  
“I know she isn’t, I just went in there earlier expecting her to berate me and I refused to actually listen to what she was saying to me.”  
“It’s all going to be al-right, we’re going to get through this together, Sam will be fine. He has you, someone who truly wants him.”  
“And you?”  
“I’m sure Sam and I will get on like a house on fire, hopefully we’ll be able to get him to come out of his shell a little bit.”  
“Perhaps you could teach him how to kick a ball, kids stuff.”  
“I’d love nothing more…in fact…”  
“What is it?”  
“I have a friend who owes me a favour, I might give him a call, and ask him to cover me here for a week. We could all get to know one another better, you and I included.”  
“What if you don’t like what you get?”  
“I very much doubt that will happen. Have you already forgotten what I said to you earlier?”  
Liz looked up at him, a little confused.  
“I’m sorry, this day has just…”  
She was cut off when Peter leaned in and covered her lips with his own, bringing his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him before he whispered in her ear.  
“I’m in love with you Liz.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


End file.
